Paying the price
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: A bunch of one shot's about when the Cullen kid's get into trouble. Based off the movies. This will contain SPANKING, If you don't like, dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A MULTI CHAPTER STORY CONTAINING SPANKING FROM THE CHARACTERS IN TWILIGHT BUT IN THE MOVIE VERSION. I WILL PUT A SENTIENCE OR TWO FROM THE MOVIE AND THEN WRITE WHAT I THINK COULD HAVE HAPPENED. AGAIN THIS FANFIC CONTAINS SPNKING IF YOU DON'T LIKE DONT READ! THE FIRST CHAPTER IS WHEN BELLA ALMOSTS GETS RUN OVER BY TYLER'S VAN, EDWARDS SWOOPS IN TO SAVE THE DAY, AND BELLA GOES TO TALK TO EDWARD DEMANDING AN EXPLANATION. EVERY CULLEN WILL BE IN IT INCLUDING BELLA. SO FIRST UP TO BAT IS ROSALIE, THANKS SO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Rosalie's Pov

"What was I supposed to do Rosalie; let her die?" Edward asked in a hard, sarcastic voice.

I rolled my eyes. "This isn't just about you, its about all of us." I pointed out harshly. "I think we should take this into my office." Carlisle spoke up looking at the human, where she stood nervously spying on us.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked staring at my brother.

Carlisle turned to give them privacy while grabbing my arm. "Rosalie." He called to me signaling me to follow after him. I did reluctantly, keeping my eyes on the two of them.

Carlisle led me into his office as promised, and sat down at his desk, while I sat on the gurney. I opened my mouth to speak but he stopped me.

"Rosalie I know that you don't approve of what Edward did, quiet frankly nobody in the family does, but this is Edward's mistake and he will fix it." He told me calmly, attempting to reassure me.

I hissed at my father's nonchalant attitude. "How can you possibly know that? She saw way too much Carlisle; we have to do _something._"I pleaded.

"And what do you suggest we do Rosalie?" He asked annoyed, already knowing my answer but asking nevertheless.

"It would be best for the whole family if we killed her." I said slowly before trying my best to convince my father to see reason."I'm just starting to get used to this town Carlisle, and I don't want to move _again_ just because Edward decided to save that stupid human, She is questioning Edward right now and I doubt that she's smart enough to keep her mouth shut." I said angrily as I overheard their conversation.

Carlisle sighed deeply and looked up at me disappointed. "Isabella swan is not a threat to our family. If she says something and the humans get suspicious then we'll move, but we will not kill a human unnecessarily _is that understood_?" He asked, not taking no for an answer.

I rolled my eyes. "And what would you do if I had just so happen to slip. The swan girl really does smell good." I stated truthfully.

My father's endless amount of patience was beginning to wear thin. "Rosalie, there is a huge difference between losing control of your thirst and murdering. You are not go anywhere near Bella outside of school; are we clear?" He asked before dismissing the subject by picking up a chart and filling it out.

"But Carlisle_" I whined; acting like a spoiled child who hadn't gotten her way.

"Rosalie go home now, this discussion is over." He said tiredly before walking me torwards the exit of the hospital. I obliged getting into my car and speeding away from the hospital.

I reached the house within a few short minutes and was greeted by Alice, who was perched on the steps waiting for me. I parked the car and went up to her.

"Hey Alice." I mumbled quickly trying to decide what I wanted to wear to school tomorrow in order keep her out of my plans for the evening.

Alice followed after me into the house suspiciously. "Why is wearing a red sock or a blue sock so important to you?" She asked stopping me from going into my room. "You couldn't possibly be doing this to keep me from seeing your future now could you?"

"Of course not; you should know me better than that." I said innocently before flashing a smile and going into my room.

"Whatever your planing on doing it's not going to work." She stated smugly, although I was certain that she knew nothing of my plan. "I'm going hunting do you want to come?" She asked going down the stairs.

"No, go without me I have a huge english essay due tomorrow that I need to start working on." I was suddenly relived when she left and was far out of my hearing range.

I went out of my room and into Jasper and Alice's. "Hey Jazz." I greeted him happily while sitting down on his bed. Jasper was busy pacing back and forth across the room; he was just as upset with Edward as I was.

"I can't believe that Edward would do something so stupid, of all the idiotic, foolish things to do he_"

"Jasper, both of us can join the 'I hate Edward fan club' and talk about this later, so if you wouldn't mind just listening to me for a second, I have something important to tell you." I told him smugly, cutting him off.

"And what is that?" He asked annoyed.

I traced the pattern on the bedspread absentmindedly. "Just that Alice thinks that you've been avoiding her lately. Now I know that the two of you don't have much of a physical relationship as Emmett and I but..." I trailed off, hating that I had to wound his ego by lieing to him, but I needed Alice to be preoccupied so she wouldn't see my plan.

Jasper's eyes widened immensely and then he ran out the door to follow Alice's sent. I couldn't help but be smug at how perfectly my plan was unfolding.

I peeked down the stairs and saw that Esme was busy drawing new landscape plans for a house. Edward was nowhere to be found. I quickly went into my room and put on an old hoodie and jeans, thankful that it was becoming dark out.

I then opened my window and climbed out, desperately trying to block out the loud moaning sounds that where coming from the forest. I climbed into my convertible and blasted the radio. I was pushing the car as fast as it could go, trying to get to the swans house as quick as possible, before Edward caught up with me.

I suddenly heard a loud siren and then saw red and blue flashing lights in my rear view mirror. Seeing that it was a police car I panicked and refused to pull over as the cop suggested.

I could have outrun him but decided not to, I was in as much trouble as it was. I gave up and stepped out of the car, seeing that it was Charlie swan, my day was beginning to become perfect.

"Would you like to tell me why the hell you where going 150 mph in a 40 mile zone?" He asked grabbing me by the arm and guiding me torwards his car.

I shrugged. "I was in a hurry." I told him truthfully.

He laughed as he started the car. "And where was you in such a hurry to go to?" He asked amused.

I bit my lip thinking of an answer, because saying that 'I was going over your house to kill your daughter' i'm sure wouldn't of sat well with him."I was going to the mall." I mumbled quietly blocking out his remark.

We reached the station in less than five minutes. He escorted me out of the car and into the building, as he pointed to a chair and ordered me to sit, while he sat down at a desk and turned on the small t.v to some sports channel.

"So do you want to make your one phone call?" He asked handing me a cell phone.

I shook my head. "My father doesn't need to know about this." I told him angrily hoping that he would just lock me up. Jail would have been better than Carlisle's rage.

"And your father is?" He asked trying to make conversation.

I sighed deeply before answering. " Carlisle Cullen."

His eye's widened in shock. "Your his daughter?" I nodded my head annoyed. He then snatched up the phone and started dialing numbers.

"No, what are you doing I told you not to call him?" I shrieked.

He smiled at me. " He helped out my daughter today it's the least I could do. Besides, I'll tell him to go easy on you." I glared at him, too frustrated to speak. I drew my knee's up to my chest and became a statue. Once or twice Charlie offered me something to eat but I refused to speak, hating him for rating me out.

After about 20 minutes Carlisle came bursting into the room, beyond furious."Rosalie Lillian Hale you in so much trouble!Get into the car now young lady!" He ordered sharply. I jumped up, out of my chair, as I walked torwards the door, I turned to give a pleading look at Charlie. "Now would be an excellent time to tell him to go easy on me." I told him miserably before heading into the parking lot, as if it was my death sentence.

I listened to the conversation they where having about me. Carlisle told Chief swan that I was grounded for the speeding ticket and that the car was off limits until I learn how to drive it responsibly. I laughed everyone in the family likes to speed. If that had hardly been the case then we would have just laughed it off and Carlisle would have told me to be more observant when driving. The real reason he was upset with me was because I had disobeyed him.

Carlisle came into the car and slammed the door were driving very slowly,abiding the traffic laws, for Charlie's sake .

"Dad I just wanted to tell you that i'm really sorry for speeding. I promise never to do it again." I said with a slight smile knowing the exact reason he was so angry. "Haveing a criminal for a daughter must be disappointing." I said mocking sadness.

"If you think you're funny Rosalie your not. You know damn well why i'm mad at, you don't pretend as if you don't!" He yelled at me. I was taken aback. Carlisle never swears, wow he must have been mad.

"I'm sorry." I told him quietly.

Carlisle laughed without humor. "Are you really? Or are you just sorry that you got caught?" He paused to look over at me. I looked down at the floor unable to meet his gaze. "I thought so." He mumbled softly to himself. The rest of the ride home was in silence.

"Go wait for me in your room." He said calmly. I quickly got out the car and into the house. Avoiding the questioning glares I got from the family as I passed by them.

Inside my room Emmett was waiting for me. "Hey Rosie, what was jail like? Did they put you into an interrogation room and do the whole 'good cop bad cop' routine? Or did they lock you up and make you wear an orange jumpsuit thing because you know orange is not you best color."

I grabbed his hand and yanked him off the bed. "I'll tell you all the horrible details later, preferably when I'm not about to get my ass spanked." I said as I pushed Emmett out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

About 20 seconds later the door opened slightly. "Go the hell away Emmett!" I screamed while grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the door. "It's not Emmet, and watch your language Rosalie." Carlisle said picking the pillow up and putting on the bed. If I could have blushed I would have.

Carlisle sat down on the bed next to me. "Rosalie tell me the reason why you was outside?"

I bit down on my lip, thinking of a good enough answer. "I wanted to go to the mall." I said quickly, hoping that he would believe me.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "Then why did Chief swan tell me that your car was a block away from his house and that I can pick it up there tomorrow?" I looked down at the floor inspecting my new cute shoes.

"Rosalie you disobeyed me and on top of that you're now choosing to lie to me. That isn't a very wise decision to make." He chastised me. "Now come here." I slowly got up and moved over to him, draping myself over his lap. He wasted no time to remove my jeans and underwear.

"Rosalie, did I or did I not forbid you to go anywhere near Isabella Swan!" He yelled while smacking my bottom numerous times.

I shut my eyes doing my best to not start crying. "Y-You did Carlisle." I managed to struggle out.

"And yet you disobeyed me. You decided that it would be best to kill her, dispite our conversation on that matter earleir." The spanking intensified, seeming like my backside was on fire. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"You are not an assassin Rosalie, you are also not God, and so therefor you have no right to decide who lives and dies." Each word was accented by a sharp smack as he continued to hit every uncovered inch of my backside. "You will also have your car taken away for a month as punishment for lying to me and your allowance will help pay for the speeding ticket." He added on thoughtfully, still wasting no effort to stop my current punishment.

"If you ever decide to do this again you're spanking will be a lot and a lot worse then this." He promised giving the hardest smack of them all before covering up my much abused backside with my underwear. He pulled me up into a tight hug and stroked my hair consoling me. "There now Rosalie it's over, your'e forgiven."

I clung onto him sobbing while apologizing incoherently."I'm s-sorry dad." I repeated again as he laid me down on the bed. "I know you are Rosalie. I love you." He kissed me on the forehead before going out the door and shutting it softly.

I layed there for the rest of the night, not bothering to get up or move, because it hurt so much. Jasper came inside the room and sat down next to me. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked softly. I looked up at him annoyed.

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically turning around so I wasn't facing him.

"Fine, I'm assuming you want to be alone, but I just wanted to tell you something."

"And what is that?" I asked not caring what it was.

"That my sex life with Alice is just fine, thank you very much. She rather enjoyed our time together today. If you ask politely I'd gladly give Emmett some pointers on how to_"

"Get out now!" I interrupted him, covering a pillow over my head, trying to block out everything my brother had just said to me. I would never talk about anyone in the family's sex life again.

**AND THATS THE END TO CHAPTER ONE, YAY UMM I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAYBE BE ALICE AND JASPER, NOT SURE THOUGH.. PLEASE PLEAASE PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I HAD A REALLY HERD TIME COMEING UP WITH AN IDEA ANYWAY SOO THIS IS MY FIRST GUY SPANKING WOOHO I HOPE U LIKE IT A HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Jasper's pov

**(Flashback)**

_"Please it'll be fun?" I watched as my Alice begged Isabella to come over to our house and celebrate her birthday. She was hesitant so I used my gift to make her eager to come._

_"Yeah, alright." Bella said. Alice squealed in delight and ran back over to me, silently thanking me for what I had done._

_"Jasper, No fair with the mood control thing!" Bella exclaimed._

_"Sorry Bella, happy..." I started to say but taking in her furious expression I decided not to continue. "Never mind." I said and slowly walked away._

_**(End flashback...later that day)**_

As the bell rang I jumped out of my chair and went out the door, nearly about to sprint down the hallway to get toward Alice.

She was standing by her locker, waiting for me. "You kept me waiting." She said with a smile, reciting the words that we had said to each other when we first met.

I ducked down and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm sorry ma'am." I told her in a southern drawl. Alice put her hand around my waist as we walked torwards our only class that we had together.

I sat down at my seat in the back of the room whist Alice sat in the front, next to her lab partner that I hated; his emotions about Alice where one's that only I should be allowed to have. When I confronted her about it, insisting that she have her schedule changed, she got mad and said that I was being overprotective.

I nearly growled as that vile excuse for a human being, touched Alice and slipped a folded up piece of paper into her hand.

I inclined my head, but I was too far away to make out the words. Alice shot me an annoyed glance before smiling and turning away from me. The science teacher told me to start working on todays lesson; I did so all the while impatiently glancing over at Alice every five seconds.

It seemed like centuries had gone by before the class had ended. I shot up, out of my chair and wrapped my arm around my Alice, glaring daggers at the human as I walked out the room.

Alice stared at me bewildered."Jasper what is wrong with you? Why are you acting so_"

"What did he give you?" I asked in a harsh voice; cutting her off. She looked at me amused, debateing on whether to tell me or not.

"It was nothing; he just invited me to some party. Will you please try to control yourself? You where thinking of ripping his head off in there." I managed to give her a slight smile. There was no way I was going to forget about this.

Alice sighed aggravated. "Jasper if I see another vision of your plans to torturing that boy to death, I am going to drag you to the mall to go shopping with me every single day of the next month. Now drop it!" She ordered angrily.

I chuckled."I promise love."

She smiled. "Good, Now to make up for you're completely overprotective behavior, your'e going to have to come shopping with me today." She stated smugly.

I groaned."Please Alice, anything but that." I whined, giving Alice a pleading look.

"You set yourself up for it; meet at my car after your last class. We have to get Bella's birthday presents." Alice said pecking me on the cheek before swiftly walking into her class.

As I sat down at my desk, I payed attention to the english teacher. Regretting the time when I would have to leave.

**At the mall**

"Alice are you finished yet?" I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time, as she walked into a jewlrey store.

"Does this look like something Rosalie would give to Bella?" She asked pointing at an expensive gold necklace.

"You know Rosalie would never buy Bella a birthday present." I stated crossing my arms and leaning against the door, smirking down at my wife.

"I know, that's why I'm buying it and saying it's from Rose." She said happily, going up to the register and paying for it.

We walked out of the store and window shopped for the next hour."Anything else you need to make Bella's birthday party complete?" I asked smiling.

She starred off into space for a moment."Well, Carlisle and Esme got her plane tickets,Edward made her a C.D Emmett got her a radio for her miserable excuse for a car, and what was it that you got her?" She asked holding back a laugh.

"A three hour documentary on the civil war." I stated smugly. It had taken me nearly a whole day to find a DVD that most of the historical facts where true.

"Right I'm sure she'll love that." Alice said sarcastically."Are you making fun of me, Mrs. Whitlock?" I asked playfully."Of course not, major."She said as she kissed me on the lips before shoving me into the direction of a movie store.

"Now go find something a little bit more interesting movie for Bella to watch." She told me while walking into another clothing store.

I obliged looking at movies was better than staring at clothes. After about 30 minutes of scanning movie titles I had found nothing that Bella would seem to like. I gave up, and figured that my gift to her would have been better than some chick flick. I followed Alice's sent into the store, she seemed to be talking to someone and laughing.

I came up to her and saw that she was with the human who sat next to her in science.I glared at him and hissed to low for him to hear as I put my arm around Alice protectively.

"Jasper this is mark, he's in our science class; remember?" Alice said happily, not taking in my expression."Yes. He's the one who invited you to a party tonight, but sadly you can't go." I stated."Did you find a gift for Bella?" Alice asked quickly, intent on changing the subject. I shook my head.

She sighed deeply and took my hand leading me out the store."Try again,I'm not finished shopping yet anyway."I walked slowly into the movie store for the second time, keeping my eyes on Alice and her human stalker. They where having yet another conversation. I picked up a random movie and studied the box while listening to what they where saying. "A-Alice I was just wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me." Mark asked nervously.

I almost snapped the DVD in half. How dare he ask out _my_ Alice! Didn't that Jessica girl inform everyone in school that we where a couple?

"Oh, um that's really nice Mark but I'm already with someone." Yes, her husband who's she's been happily married to for 60 years.

"Alright, I'll Uh guess I'll see you around." He said clearly not taking the rejection well. I smiled as he walked out of the store in a hurry.

I put the movie down and went to go join Alice. As I reached her, I heard the human mumble something under his breath. "The damn freak isn't worth the trouble anyway."

I lost complete control of my temper and lunged at him. Punching him squarely in the face.

Carlisle's pov

Today was one of those days when I wondered why I even chose to come to work. If someone had so much as coughed I would have run full vampire speed to be the first one to help. But I can't, I must remain incognito.

I decided to walk around the hospital out of pure boredom. I suddenly heard a loud moan torwards the waiting room and I hastily headed torwards it.

A boy about 16 sat in a chair holding an ice pack up to his eye."What happed?" I asked calmly, setting down my medical bag and taking out the supplies that I needed.

"I uh, got into a fight. I was right about to win but then the dude threw a lucky punch at me and so here I am now." He mumbled sourly.

Examining his much abused face I gathered that he wasn't telling the whole story."You're going to need stitches on your bottom lip; you should consider yourself extremely lucky you didn't get a concussion."

"Whatever." He stated nonchalantly. I sighed deeply annoyed, my day was just beginning to become more boring than ever, suddenly wishing that I had called in sick to spend the day with Esme.

"May I ask what the fight was about?" I needed something to enlighten my day, even if it was petty teenager problems.

"This guy punched me for asking out his girlfriend, who is also his sister so that's pretty fucked up. Anyway I was just minding my own business and then he comes out of nowhere and tackles me_"

"Wait a minute, can you tell me what this 'guy' looked like?" I asked suspiciously, hoping that it wasn't my son.

"Sure: Tall, blond, pale skinned, scary looking dude." He answered smugly.

"Thank you." I replied while paging another doctor to come take care of Mark. I got into my car and drove home.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice where busy setting up the party decorations. Jasper and Emmet were reluctantly, helping to light candles alongside them. I went up to Esme and kissed her on the cheek before deciding to speak with my son who had been throwing punches.

"Jasper, will you join me in my study for a moment? There's something I believe we need to discuss?" I asked sternly, not leaving him any time to object, by walking up the stairs and into my office.

I sat down at my chair and waited for him to come. A couple seconds later Jasper came in and sat down nervously, not even giving me the courtesy of looking me in the eye, he examined the floor.

"Jasper did anything_ interesting_ happen today? Something that you'd like to tell me about ?" I asked wanting for him to say what had happened today rather than me having to call him out on it.

He glanced around the room, thinking of an answer. "I received an A on my math test today. My teacher told me that if I continue to keep up my grade, I'll be on the honor roll, But that's basically the most interesting thing that happened today Carlisle."

"Really?" I asked doubtfully. He nodded. "Well it's seemed that I'll have to jog your memory since you failed to mention what happened after school today, the part where you beat up a boy for asking Alice out on a date."

Jasper stared at me in shock before composing himself. He looked away angrily. "He deserved it! He said something completely inappropriate about Alice, I merely corrected his behavior."

"First of all Jasper, Alice is not a possession. She can handle herself just fine if need be. And second, If you are not allowed to fight with your brothers why would you think it would be alright to fight a human? The kid had a black eye and needed stitches. And you could have caused way much more damage than that if you had let you're emotions get to the better of you! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Jasper smirked as he continued to stare down at the floor. "I'm sorry sir, I promise to send him a get well card as soon as possible."

"That's it, over the desk now Jasper." I ordered. I really wasn't in the mood for his disrespectful attitude. He got up slowly and wasted no time to remove his jeans and boxers as he leaned over the desk. I knew that he hated this punishment more than any of our children, and wanted to get it over with quickly.

"I do not appreciate being lied to." I stated as I raised my hand and and brought it swiftly onto jaspers backside. He jumped slightly, and I placed my hand on his back to hold him in place."I expect better from you Jasper. You could have seriously hurt that boy today and you couldn't care less!" I lectured smacking his bottom rhythmically.

"You need to learn to get a better control of your emotions. You have a very talented gift that allows you to manipulate others and yet you have trouble handling your own." Jasper started to cry tearlessly. It broke my heart knowing that I had punish him.

"I never want to hear of you fighting again; do you understand Jasper?" Each word was accented with a sharp smack to his backside before I ended the spanking with the hardest blow and slipped back on his shorts and wrapped him into a hug.

"I-I'm sorry." Jasper said shaking slightly from his punishment. "I know Son, you're forgiven." I told him while rubbing his back soothingly trying to comfort him.

"Bella will probably be here soon, I should go and get dressed." Jasper said looking down at his t-shirt and in his underwear.

"Yes." I smiled slightly. Alice would no doubt have a fit if Jasper came downstairs looking like that.

Jasper walked torwards the door but then stopped and turned to look at me. "I love you Dad."

I smiled his affection was something Esme and I rarely got. "I love you too Son." And it was the truth, no matter what he did he was still my son and I loved him.

**ANNND SO THATS THE ENDING YAAAY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! POOR JASPER I REALLY FEEL BAD FOR HIM A CERTIN SOMEONE GETS A PAPERCUT AND THEN HE TRIES TO KILL HER... THIS IS DEFINATLY NOT HIS BEST DAY LOL I REALLY REALLY WANNA SEE THAT MOVIE VAMPIRES SUCK, WHENEVER I C JASPER RUNING TO EAT BELLA I DIE OF LAUGHTER NEXT CHAP WILL BE EDWARD! PLZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A EDWARD AND CARLISLE CHAPTER, YALL R PROBABLY GETTING TIRED OF THE WHOLE CARLISLE THING SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ETHEIR BE A BELLA ONE AND IIT WILL ETHEIR BE JACOB SPANKING HER OR EDWARD REVIEW AND SAY WITH ONE YOU'D PREFER THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAP! THANKS SO SO SOO MUCH TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Carlisles pov

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Edward said silently sulking on the staircase as the family waited for my answer.

"You've chosen not to live without her, and so that leaves me no choice. I wont lose my son." I stated firmly as he looked away annoyed.

"It's getting late. I think you should take Isabella home before her father comes looking for her." Edward nodded at my response and opened the door for Bella. Edward slammed the door shut loudly as he went outside.

"Please don't be upset with Edward." Esme asked softly while she returned to unpacking our things. "How can I not be? He almost committed suicide. And now he is upset because he want's Bella to stay human and the majority of us voted against it."

"I don't even see why all our votes matters!" Rosalie shrieked. "Edward who claims he loves the human voted no, so I think we should respect his decision and not let the human join our coven."

"Don't you have some unpacking to do?" I replied wearily.

"Nope, I'm already done." She said smugly.

"Than you can go and help Alice unpack her clothes. I'm sure that will keep you occupied for quite some time." Rosalie glared at me angrily before stomping up the stairs and into Alice's room.

I pulled out my cell phone and started dialing Edward's number. He refused to pick up so I left him a message telling him to come home immediately after dropping Bella off.

"What do you want Edward for, Love?" Esme asked snaking her arms around my waist in a hug. "I'm afraid that we have something to discuss." I replied sadly. She did not miss the double meaning of my words.

"Carlisle please don't. He thought that the love of his life was dead, he wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize how hurt all of us would have been if he was gone." Esme debated quietly.

"Esme, the only thing Edward thought of was getting rid of his pain, regardless of how his death would have affected our family." I turned to give her a kiss to forget her qualms.

"Everything will turn out fine, darling." I told her reassuringly. "I certainly hope so, Edward looked quite upset when he left, and i'm sure he won't be too happy that you've cut his visit with Bella short."

As if on cue Edward stormed inside the house. "Esme's right I am not happy! What the hell is so important that you needed to talk with me so urgently!"

I was taken aback by his attitude. "Please watch your language Edward." Esme rebuked him softly, not wanting him to get in any more trouble than he already was in.

Edward smiled apologetically at his mother.

"I'm sorry Esme." My son then turned to glare at me. "Could you please tell me why you wanted me home so urgenly?" He asked clearly annoyed.

I glared at him, upset with his disrespectful attitude. "Oh I don't know edward maybe to discuss your trip to italy! Because You don't seem to grasp how dangerous and idiotic that was! Did you even think on how your death would have affected our family? Do you even realize how distraught you mother has been, not knowing if you was alive our not?"

Esme touched my arm lightly trying to calm me down, but it did nothing to stop my rage. "Committing suiside? Seriously Edward I always thought you where smarter than that. You have a family that loves and cares about you_"

"I have waited for over a hundred years to finally find someone who I love! What was I supposed to do when I thought Bella was dead Carlisle!" Edward roared cutting me off. "What would you do if it was Esme?" He asked softly pleading for me to understand his fragile emotions. I instantly tightened my grip upon Esme's waist, the thought of losing her was unbearable.

"I understand how you feel Edward; you have seemed to forgotten that I made the same mistake as you did a long time ago." I instantly thought back to the time when I had first met Esme as a child. I knew that I had feelings for her and so I left, hoping that she would have a happy fulfilling life, only to be reunited ten years later, finding out that she had suffered from an abusive husband and mourning the death of her newborn baby.

Edward shook his head. "Esme was alive. I thought Bella was dead." He argued stubbornly. "I just wanted to be with her again, I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt any of you. I wasn't thinking clearly when I decided to go to the volturi and I apologize for my actions. I will never do anything so reckless again." Edward stated, clearly trying his best to get out of his punishment.

Esme broke out of my grasp and wrapped Edward into a hug. "You're forgiven; just don't you ever scare me like that again." She scolded him before turning around to smile at me.

"Carlisle don't you have anything to say to your son?" I smiled; if Esme thought a mere apology was going to get him out of his punishment my love was clearly mistaken. "Go into my office, Edward and wait for me there."

Edward nodded his head and left the room going up the stairs. Esme stared at me shocked. "Edward apologized, he know what he did was wrong and so there's no need to punish him." She debated softly. I kissed her on the cheek before going up the stairs. "I know that he's sorry love and that is why i'm going to make sure he never does it again."

As I went inside, Edward stood up as I came in. "I really am sorry Dad" He said sincerely."I know that you are; Lets get this over with quickly than." I hated to punish them as much as they hated it themselves, but it needed to be done.

Edward silently lifted down his trousers and underwear while leaning against the desk. I put my arm on his back while rubbing it softly. I knew that this was the hardest I ever planned on punishing my son.

I raised my hand and sharply brought it down on Edwards backside. He whimpered softly as I continued to deliver blows wincing as his behind turned slightly pink "You are never going to put your life in danger like that again!" I lectured as I began to spank him at a rhythmic pace, focusing mainly on his sit spots.

"I understand that you love bella and you thought it was best to leave so she could have a normal life, but listening to your sister tell you that she was dead and then going off to provoke the Volturi so they could kill you was not a very well thought out plan! You didn't think of how it would have affected our family or even Isabella because she wasn't even dead. You would have killed yourself for absolutely no reason Edward!"

I started to spank him harder than before, holding back little strength to get my point across. Edward started sobbing as the spanking continued on pleading for me to stop.

"You are my Son and I love and I care about you and so it's my job to make sure that your safe from harm, If I have to worry about every time something happens to Bella that you'll catch the next flight to Italy I won't be able to function not knowing if your safe or not. I wan't you to promise me that you won't ever jeopardize you're life again!" I stopped the spanking to hear his response.

"I-I p-promise Carlisle!" He cried out. I held him in his arms consoling him over and over again until his crying died down. "I'm proud of you Edward even though what you did was completely reckless it's in the past and I'm just glad that your safe."

"I'm s-so sorry Dad." Edward repeatedly said. I smiled down at him. "I know that you are son, you're forgiven. I suggest that you take it easy for the next few days give yourself sometime to rest." He nodded his head in agreement and slipped back on his underwear and pants.

"Oh and Edward?" I called after him as he was about to head out the door. "I expect you to get rid of your copy of Romeo and Juliet; I don't want you reading it anymore."

"Yes sir." Edward replied laughing as he went out the door.

**THATS THE ENND YAY THE REASON WhY CARLISLE DOSEN'T WANT EDDIE READ ROMEO ND JULIET IS CUZ OF THE WHOLE SUICIDE THINGY YOU KNOW WHEN ROMEO THINKS JULIETS DEAD AND SO HE KILLS HIMSELF THEN SHE WAKES UP ND KILLS HERSELF CUZ HE'S DEAD REALLY DEPRESSING AND I'M GOING TO SEE SOME SHAKESPERE PLAY TOMMORO WITH MY SISTER THAT SEEMS LIKE FUN (SARCASM) SOOO NXT CHAP WILL BE BELLA AND YOU GUYS GET TO CHOOSE WANT TO BE THE ONE TO SPANK HER AND I'M JUST MENTIONING THIS IN MY AUTHORS NOTE CUZ I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE A POLL, ANYWAY PLZ PLZ DONT 4GET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SOO THIS IS A BELLA AND CHARLIE CHAP, THERE WAS ALOT OF REVIEWS THAT VOTED FOR BELLA ND CHARLIE AND ALSO CARLISLE, JACOB AND EDWARD WHERE TIED AND SO I DECIDED TO DO CHARLIE. BUT HAVE NO FEAR ALL OF THEM WILL BE IN FUTURE CHAPS ANYWAY THIS CHAP BEGINS WHERE BELLA SEE'S LAURENT, EDWARD AND THE WOLF PACK ALL IN ONE DAY, I'M KINDA SAD THAT LAURENT DIED AND I'M NOT JUST SAYING THAT CUZ HE'S THE ONLY BLACK VAMPIRE... WELL YEAH I AM AND WHAT THE HECK HAPPNED TO TYLER HE JUST MYSTERIOUSLY DISSAPERED AFTER ALMOST KILLING BELLA...ALL THE BLACK GUYS IN TWILIGHT GET THE SHORT END OF THE STICK...ANYWAY PLZ READ AND REVIEW! OH YEAH AND A HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Bella's pov

"Dad! I saw them." I yelled as I burst in the room.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"In the woods, they're not bears!"

"What do you mean "in the woods"? Bella what the hell where you doing out in the woods?" Charlie asked, upset that I had gone against his wishes.

After a few seconds Charlie and harry where out the door to start a hunting party. Charlie ordering me to stay inside before he left. I agreed, ushering him out the door, not wanting anything to happen to my father when Victoria came for me.

I walked around the house looking for something to do to keep myself occupied. I settled on doing the laundry and after that was done I went into kitchen and grabbed something to eat before trudging up the stairs and into my room.

I checked my email, not that I was expecting anything from my former best friend. Alice must have gotten a new email address; either that or she just ignored to reply to my numerous emails. I quickly shut the computer off and went to do my homework, even though it was useless considering Victoria would probably kill me tonight. After about an hour of dragging out my English homework, I heard the door downstairs open.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call out. I sighed, relived it wasn't Victoria comeing to kill me. The relief suddenly disappeared as I realized that Charlie could get hurt or possibly die when she decided to come after me.

I ran down the stairs in a hurry, wanting to make sure nothing had happened to him. "Thank God that your okay, you didn't see any of the wolves did you?" I asked. "Or a tall dark man with dreadlocks wearing a purple suit?" I muttered the last part under my breath as I down on the living room couch next to him. " No, It was getting too dark out to track down the wolves." He said while turning on the TV to a football game. "Oh, well do you think its possible to not hurt them?" I asked, struggling to come up with words as I looked down at the floor embarrassed. Charlie laughed. " You're not turning into a tree hugger on me are you?"

I blushed. "No, it just seems wrong to kill the wolves; that's all." I stated, also the fact that they saved me from getting killed by a bloodthirsty vampire. "I'm gonna go start dinner okay?" I said, not waiting for his response as I left to go into the kitchen.

I started pulling out the ingredients that I would need for dinner as Charlie opened the refrigerator, grabbing a beer. I jumped as I heard the door slamming shut.

"You okay?" Charlie asked, looking at me as if I was half insane. "Yeah, i'm fine." I answered reassuringly while going back to my cooking. "You seem kinda keyed up." He stated. I glanced over at Charlie annoyed. "Yeah, it must have been that near death experience." I said jokingly while turning around to throw away the empty bottle of pasta sauce. Looking over at my father's furious expression, I figured those were not the smartest words to say.

"Speaking of witch, Bella care to tell me what the hell you where thinking going out in woods?" Charlie asked.

I bit my lip thinking of an answer. "Um I was hiking and lost track of the time."I said carefully avoiding direct eye contact, knowing that I was a horrible lier.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully. I looked up to stare at him angrily. "Yes and I don't see why the issue of where I go matters to you. " I stated, grabbing a spoon and stirring the clumps of spaghetti around in the pot."It matters young lady, because I told you that I didn't want you going into the woods for exactly this reason! You could have gotten seriously hurt today!" Charlie yelled, his face turning bright red.

My eyes widened in shock at his words, I never expected him to worry about me, because normally it was the other way around. I was forced into playing the part of the parent for all of my life, so this was really strange for me.

"Dad you don't have to worry yourself about me, I'm 18, legally an adult; I can take care of myself just fine." I told him softly, hoping that charlie wasn't about to go into some overprotective father mode that I often read about in books.

Turns out he was.

"I don't care how old you are Isabella, you're still going to be my daughter, and as long as your living here with me I expect you to follow my rules."

I opened my mouth to object but Charlie held up his hand stopping me.

"And don't even try the I'll- move-out- card Bella, I have very little rules for you to live with but when you break them there will be consequences. Now I'm going to go think of your punishment for a little while, but after dinner I expect you to be in your room waiting for me. Understand?" Charlie asked calmly.

I nodded my head, too shocked to speak. He said good and then left the room, plopping down onto the couch returning to watch his football game. I checked on the food and seeing that it ready I made two plates, and set them on the table. Charlie came over to join me.

Dinner was orchestrated in complete silence. I used that time to try to guess what my punishment was. I figured I wasn't about to be grounded, I didn't have much of a life now that Jacob was ignoring me claiming that he was sick, and my old friends at school where still keeping there distance from me afraid that zombie Bella would come back.

I finished eating and took my plate and Charlie's; putting them in the sink. "Leave them I'll do the dishes tonight." Charlie said giving me a smile as I glared at him before stomping up the stairs and into my room. I put my iPod on and selected a random song. Hearing the classical music and realizing that it was Debussy's claire de lune I ripped out my headphones and threw the iPod at my wall.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked staring at me is if I was crazy. "Uh I um I'm fine." I stuttered, my face turning a bright red. Charlie sat down on the bed next to me. "Bella, I've given your punishment a lot of thought and I've decided that I'm going to_"

"Ground me, and I know that I deserve it, so feel free to take away my laptop or books or whatever. I'm really sorry for worrying you Dad, and I understand why you're so upset, because I put myself in danger. I promise to never do anything like that again." I recited my speech that I had come up with in my head. I glanced over at Charlie to see his expression he looked amused as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"That's a really nice speech Bells, but I'm not going to ground you."

I stared at my dad surprised. "What's my punishment going to be then?" I asked. Charlie said nothing and I suddenly understood what he was about to do. I stood up outraged. "You cannot be serious! I am not a little kid and so you can't spank me!" I screamed.

Remembering when I was 6 years old and I was spending the weekend with Charlie, I had found his gun that he used on the job and was playing with it. When Charlie had found me, he scolded me for about an hour about how dangerous guns was, he then hid it from me and then when I found it, a gun shot went off, damaging his bedroom wall. Charlie was furious when he found out and put me over his knee for a spanking.

"You can't spank me! I am not a child!" I repeated again, mortified with the thought of it. "Isabella you are having a very childish tantrum right now. As for the spanking I think it's the best option. What you did was unacceptable behavior just as what happened with the gun. You put yourself in danger and I won't allow that. Now come here."

Charlie patted his lap. I stood frozen where I was too embarrassed and proud to oblige. " Bella, acting stubborn will not get you out of this." He warned. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to Charlie and draping myself over his lap. He quickly took of my jeans, and I prayed that he would me to keep my underwear on; I hadn't been so lucky when I was a kid.

His hand smacked down against my backside and I yelled out in pain as he continued to do it over and over again. My underwear did nothing to shield the pain.

" You could have gotten seriously hurt today Isabella. I told you, not that long ago, that I wanted you to stay away from the woods because of the numerous killings that where happening! But you decided to disobey me; you put your life in danger today and I don't know what I would do if something had happened to you." I started crying, the physical pain was hell, but hearing my father say all those things made me start crying even harder, realizing all the worry and hurt I had caused him.

"I also don't want your fight with Jacob to send you into another depression again. I love you too much to see you hurt like that, and i'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe, even if it means I have to spank you again. I'm only doing this because I love you Bells." He gave me about ten or so more smacks and then ended the spanking wrapping me in a tight hug.

I sobbed into his shirt. Glad that the spanking was over but I needed the physical contact I wanted him to hold me like the child I no longer was and to tell me that everything was going to be okay."I-I'm sorry." I said trying to get a hold on myself and to stop crying.

"Shh, it's alright Bells I forgive you." He replied, stoking my hair. He stayed there comforting me until my sobs died down.

"I'm really sorry again, Dad." I said as he stood up to leave. He smiled at me. "I know you are Bells, try to get some sleep alright? I love you." He kissed me on the forehead before going out the door.

I layed down on the bed trying my best to get comfortable despite the searing pain of my backside. I suddenly felt guilty for all the lies I had said to Charlie over that past years. Even though I had told them to keep him safe from my hectic former life, I still felt guilty. I instantly considered coming clean, but then decided not to, my backside would have to pay for those mistakes.

**ARN'T U GUYS LUCKY 2 UPDATES IN ONE WEEK? I THANK MY PHONE FOR THAT CUZ I CAN WRITE FANFIC'S ON IT INSTEAD OF MY CRAPPY COMPUTER! ANND SO THATS THE ENDING, YOU HAVE TO AGREE THAT BELLA DOES LIE TO CHARLIE ALOT SO I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS OMG THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A 4TH CHAPTER YAAAAY ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SOOOOOOO PLZ PLZ REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS AN EMMETT AND ALICE BROTHER SISTER SPANKING, UM THIS IS SET DURRING ECLIPSE/ BREAKING DAWN. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO COME UP WITH AN IDEA LOL I'M NOT STEPHENIE MEYER (SADLY) PRETTY MUCH A BIG BREAKING DAWN SPOILER SO READ EVEN IF U HAVEN'T READ THE BOOK LOL DID I MENTION I LOVE REVIEWS WELL I DO IN FACT I LOVE EM SO MUCH THAT I'M EVEN WILLING TO RUIN SOME PEOPLE'S BREAKING DAWN EXPERIENCE BY READING THIS FANFIC LOL HUGE THANKS GOES TO MY BETA ICUL8ER!**

Alice's POV

(Flashback)

_"Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." Bella stated as she walked up to Rosalie who was on the porch. I sat up from my position on the couch so that I could hear Rosalie's conversation with Bella._

_I sighed, the answer was obvious Bella._

_Rosalie laughed while turning around to look at Bella. "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you either. Bella, I envy you." She said quietly. I smiled gleefully. Rosalie was finally opening up to Bella._

_"What? That's ridiculous." Bella said shocked._

_"No it's not." She said sharply."You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did. But you do and, you're choosing wrong." I nearly growled at what Rosalie had just said. If Rosalie thought that telling Bella about what had happened to her during her human life was going to scare Bella into not becoming one of us she was wrong._

_"Alice, why don't you give your sister and Bella sometime to talk? Will you go and see what Emmett's up to?" Carlisle asked me as he came into the room smiling._

_"Sure." I said reluctantly getting off of the couch and going outside. I followed Emmett's sent into the forest, he was busy hunting. I sat down on the grass behind him, watching him in disgust as he ruined the new clothes I had just got for him._

_"That came from a Marc Jacobs collection you know" I stated angrily, as I watched him wipe his bloodied hand on his shirt; just trying to annoy me even further._

_"And I should care because?" He asked tauntingly, finishing up his elk and running over to a herd of deer._

_"Because of all the clothes I have to buy for you to replace the ones you've ruined would put a mall to shame!" I screeched as he completely ignored me._

_"If it wasn't for me you would end up shopping at Wal-Mart for clothes and you probably wouldn't know how to turn on a washing machine if you're life depended on it!"_

_"I wonder what a rabbit would taste like." He said glancing over at me smiling as he ran over to a family of bunnies. I got up and tackled him to the ground. "Emmett McCarthy you will not kill that rabbit!" I screamed laughing as I watched him pout like a five year old._

_"Why not?" He whined. "Because it's wrong, Carlisle specifically told us only to feed on animals that will sustain us. Not for fun or to torture the animal to see how it would taste." I lectured, reciting the same word's my father figure had said. Emmett looked at me amused._

_"Do you always do what Carlisle tells you to do?" He asked laughing at me._

_"No." I stated defensively. "Yes you do!" He replied, while getting up to continue hunting. I watched him suspiciously, making sure that he didn't drink from any small, cute, and fluffy animals._

_"What's the danger magnet up to?" He asked as I rolled my eyes._

_"Bella is talking to your wife, apparently Rosalie is telling her reasons why not to become a vampire." I mumbled angrily. Emmett stopped hunting and sat down next to me._

_"Rosalie is just telling her what she's going to miss out on. All her life Rosalie has wanted to have kids; the same with Esme. Bella is going to have to understand the consequences of becoming one of us." Emmett said thoughtfully, as I stared at him surprised._

_"Have you ever wanted to have kids when you were human?" I asked quietly. I was never sure that our kind not being able to have children was either a blessing or a curse to the Cullen men. I never talked about the subject with Jasper, not wanting to find out if he was disappointed with the fact._

_"Yes, I grew up in a big family and so I was always surrounded by kids. I always imagined having at least six or maybe 10 little mouths to feed." I glanced over at Emmett and smiled. "You would have made a great father." I told him before dusting off my clothes and standing up. "Better than Carlisle?" He asked teasingly. I laughed as I started running towards the house. "Maybe…" I answered while thinking over his question._

_When we arrived at the house Bella was already gone. Emmett wrapped Rosalie into a hug. "Story times over?" He asked smiling. Rose laughed. "Yes, I just finished talking with Bella. Apparently she's not the maternal type, so I guess she won't mind not having children after all. But, I assured her that as a vampire she'll always want blood." Rosalie informed us with a smile._

_I glared at her angrily; using my gift to search threw Bella's future. "Thanks to you Bella will now have nightmares for the next week of slaughtering the whole town!" I exclaimed angrily, watching as Rosalie smiled at me._

_"Poor baby" She said with a shrug before going up the stairs. I looked over at Emmett, ready to start my rant about his wife, but he held up his hand, stopping me._

_"The only way Rosalie would accept Bella, was if she were to have a kid, and we both know that's never going to happen." Emmett replied sadly before going after Rosalie._

_I nodded my head, agreeing._

(During Breaking Dawn)

I had found that the attic was a very calming place. I was away from the fact that my best friend was dying slowly from the thing that was inside of her. From the baby that she was so determined to protect. Edward was extremely happy, having to be able to hear the baby's thoughts; him and Bella were exactly like any normal couple that was expecting a little bundle of joy. I did little to hide my enthusiasm.

"Hi Jasper." I mumbled softly as he climbed up the stairs to interfere with my sulking. "Hey Alice, you know it's not healthy for you to stay up here? You could try going outside, socializing with the family or with me." He said jokingly, trying to pull me out of my sour mood.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ignore you." I replied quietly, feeling instantly guilty. Jasper sighed and wrapped me into a hug, kissing me on the forehead.

"What with your best friend about to deliver a baby (that could possibly kill her) soon, you have to have a lot to worry about, so I forgive you for ignoring me these last couple of days." I bit down on my lip to prevent myself from sobbing. "Rosalie, is more like Bella's friend than I am. I haven't spoken to her since I found out that she was keeping the baby. I'm a horrible friend." I couldn't control myself from crying any longer. Jasper held onto me using his gift to calm me down.

"Jazz I_" I was suddenly cut off by Rosalie's shrieking, Edward suddenly joined in they were talking about the baby. Jasper and I both ran down the stairs, and into Carlisle's office, which was currently set up as an emergency room. I watched in horror as I saw Bella covered in blood. Rosalie yelled at me to get Carlisle on the phone. I grabbed Jasper's hand dragging him along with me as I ran into my room almost breaking my phone in half. I yelled impatiently at the phone as I waited for him to pick up.

"Carlisle, you need to come home! Something's wrong with the baby, Edward and Rosalie are going to have to deliver it out now. They need you to be here Carlisle; we can't do this by ourselves!" I screamed frantically into the phone. "Calm down Alice, put Rosalie on the phone." He ordered. I searched around in my drawer for an earpiece and then rushed into the office to give it to Rosalie.

I hooked it onto her ear and backed away from Bella, the sent was beginning to become overwhelming. I held my breath and ran back into my room, sitting down next to Jasper. "What happened?" He asked, as I started gasping for air, although it was unnecessary I needed to forget the scent of her blood. I had to keep reminding myself that Bella was my friend not food.

Soon Rosalie came inside, also struggling with her bloodlust. I wondered how Edward survived all of this; her scent was more appealing to him than it was to all of us.

Emmett then waltzed into the room, his eyes golden yellow and happy as a clam, completely oblivious to the situation that was happening.

"What's wrong with you three?" He asked looking at us, as if our dark black eyes were not explanation enough. "Bella's having the baby." Jasper replied quietly.

"Oh my God really? I missed the video on how babies are born in my history class! I'm going to go watch okay?" Emmett said happily, halfway out the door. Jasper stood up and grabbed him by the shoulder forcing him to sit down. "Emmett what the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper murmured.

The waiting was agonizing. Edward and Jacob were doing C.P.R on Bella. Rosalie left as soon as the baby was out, she was now busy cuddling it, having fun playing mommy for a day. I stopped listening to her in disgust and went down the stairs ready to tell my dear sister everything that I thought about her.

As I stormed down the stairs and stood right in front of her, she didn't even look up to notice that I was there. She was too busy feeding the baby.

"What the hell is your problem Rosalie? You hated Bella from the very beginning and you have been nothing but mean to her! But then suddenly when you find out that she's with child, you become her very best friend? It's your fault if Bella dies! But then again you wouldn't even care would you! No of course not, because all you care about is that thing!" I screamed pointing at the baby.

Rosalie looked up at me surprised. "I'm sorry did you say something? I wasn't paying attention." Rosalie said sweetly, flashing me a smile.

"Urgh I hate you Rosalie! I really do, I hate you so fucking much! I wish you had died that night Royce and his friends raped you that night! You are a complete bitch and you deserved it!" I yelled, watching as Rosalie stared at me in complete shock. I pushed past Jacob and ran out of the door and into the woods, not caring that someone was following me. I was running towards the hunting area when I was suddenly grabbed by the arm. I lost my balance and fell into the dirt.

"What the hell Emmett? I just got this dress two days ago! Do you know how hard it is to get grass stains out of a white dress?" I exclaimed as Emmett stared at me furiously.

"You just told my wife that she deserved to get raped and all you have to say to me is that I ruined your dress!" He yelled and then grabbed me by the arm pulling me up and draping me across his lap as he sat down on a log.

"E-Emmett let me go now!" I screamed as I futilely tried to get off of his lap.

He refused to listen to me as he lifted up my dress and yanked down my underwear. I held back a sob. It was one thing for Carlisle to spank me, but my brother doing it was mortifying. His hand smacked down onto my backside and I bit down on my lip to muffle my bloodcurdling scream. He continued to spank me over and over again; it felt as if my ass were set on fire. Jane's gift that inflicted torture was nothing compared to this.

"You told my wife that she deserved to get raped?" He asked again, but this time as a question, as if he couldn't believe what I had just said. "I understand that you were upset with Rose, but the truth is that she was there for Bella when you weren't. Instead of hiding up in the attic you should have been with Bella even though you didn't support her decision of keeping the baby. But, you took your anger out on Rose. Bringing up the most horrible thing that happened to her." He said spanking me at a faster pace.

I continued sobbing, even though Emmett didn't have a gift like Edward or Jasper he knew exactly what I was thinking or how I was feeling.

"I know you didn't mean a word of what you said to Rose. I understand that you where angry with her for protecting Bella and her child but, you had no right to say that to Rosalie! No one deserves to be raped!" Emmett accented each word with the hardest blow and then slipped back on my underwear, engulfing me into a tight hug.

"I-I'm s-so sorry." I mumbled, my body shaking with sobs. Emmett held me and waited for my crying to stop, telling me softly that he forgave me.

"I guess I'm going to have to apologize to Rose now too. There's no way that she'll forgive me." I said sadly, hating myself for what I had said to her.

"She'll come around sooner or later. You two can bond over the new baby; go shopping and all that girl stuff." Emmett replied happily. I looked over at him surprised. "What's the baby like?" I asked in a rush, I had never gotten a chance to see it. Emmett smiled as he thought about her. "She's amazing. Her names Renesmee, she's beautiful, talented..." He trailed off as he looked over at me seeing that I was smiling. "What?" He asked self consciously.

"You know, you might not be able to become a father, but you're going to be one great uncle."

**AND SO THAT'S THE ENDING TO THIS CHAPPIE! I HOPE U LIKED IT I PERSONALLY REALLY LIKED THIS CHAPTER CUZ I ACTUALLY WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT IKR IMAGINE THAT? LOL I'M SORRY BUT THE LAST FEW OF MY CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN COMPLETE CRAP THANK U SO MUCH FOR PUTTING UP WITH THIS! ANYWAY SKOOL IS STARTING SOON YAAAY LOL (SARCASM) PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS ANOTHER BELLA AND CARLISLE SPANKING FANFIC, UM IT'S SET DURING ECLIPSE WHEN BELLA GOES TO SEE JAKE, I DON'T REMEMBER WHETHER IT'S THE PART WHERE JAKE TALKS ABOUT IMPRINTING OR IF THATS WHEN HE KISSES HER URGH I'M SORRY BUT I SERIOUSLY DON'T REMEMBER A SINGLE LINE FROM THE MOVIE EXCEPT MAYBE WHEN EDWARD PROPOSED TO BELLA CUZ THAT WAS SOOO FREAKING ADORABLE AHH SRRY LOL. ANYWHO I'M SRRY IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE I BLAME SKOOL AND MY MOM WHO THINKS I DON'T NEED TO USE THE COMPUTER TURNS OUT THAT I DESPERATELY DO TO WRITE THESE FANFIC'S LOL. THANKS SO SO SOO MUCH TO ICUL8ER SHE IS AMAZING!**

Bella's POV

"Doesn't he own a shirt?" Edward asked, glancing over at Jacob as we stepped out of the car.

"I'm good here, you should go." I said urgently, hating the way that his eyes seemed to always be pitch-black. I knew that he was putting off going hunting so that he could stay with me and protect me from my 'secret visitor'. Carlisle all but ordered him to go hunting today. Edward only agreed after making sure that I was safe and miles out of harm's way, however it was against his better judgment to leave me with Jacob.

"I won't be long." He promised; as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips. Edward being more possessive than usual, I assumed, was due to the fact that Jacob was there watching us with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, maybe hurry back a little." I admitted as he broke the kiss.

I walked towards Jacob smiling as he wrapped me into a hug. Edward glared at Jacob before getting into his car and speeding off.

"So what do you want to do now that Dracula is gone?" Jacob asked with a grin, I hit him on the arm as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, what's the pack up to? Did Quil_?" I broke off my sentence, confused by Jacob's laugh.

"Yeah Bella, he joined the pack. He's so damn happy you would have thought he'd won the lottery." Jacob answered bitterly as he opened the passenger door to the car.

"You don't like being in the pack?" I asked confused.

Jacob glared at the road ahead of him as he started the car, He groaned quietly. "Not so much _now_. Believe it or not, people reading your thoughts can get really annoying."

I stifled a laugh. "So I've heard."

We arrived at Sam and Emily's house and were greeted by Jacob's friends."Glad you're here Bella, maybe we can get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue." Embry said jokingly as the rest joined in.

"I wish Bella would call!" Paul replied, imitating Jacob's voice.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call!" Jared said, laughing. "Maybe I should call Bella, or maybe I should call Bella and hang up!" Quil and everyone started laughing as Jacob glared angrily at them all. "Alright, you all can shut up now." He told them angrily as we went into the house.

After about an hour Jacob decided to get going, I followed after him and got into the car. "Do you wanna ride our bikes now?" Jake asked with a smile on his face. "It'll be just like old times."

"Jake I-I can't." I said looking away from him shyly. Edward didn't know about me ridding motorcycles and I was planning on keeping it that way. "Oh come on Bella! You're bike has been sitting in my garage collecting dust! Are you scared of your leech boyfriend finding out?" Jake asked clearly annoyed.

"No I'm not." I lied stubbornly, crossing my arms and glaring out of the window.

"Then it's settled then. I know the perfect place to go! There are barely any cars and we can even have a race if you want to." I smiled as Jacob started to get excited over our plan, remembering when I used to spend hours in his garage watching as he build our motorcycles.

Jake's voice broke me out of my reminiscences. "Hey, are you ready?" Jake asked coming out of his garage with the bikes. I shook my head, watching as he loaded them up into the back of the truck.

Jacob and I talked about everything and nothing as he drove on. As he stopped the car I started to feel nervous. It had been a long time since I had ridden my bike and I didn't even want to think about what Edward would say if he knew what I was about to do. I silently thanked God that Alice couldn't 'see' the werewolves.

Jake sat down on his bike and started it; I jumped at the loud roar and looked nervously at my bike as Jacob waited for me to get on.

"What happened to the fearless biker chick? The one who got thrown off of her bike, hit her head on a rock and then wanted to try it again?" He asked teasingly as I glared at him before mounting my motorcycle.

Jacob smiled in satisfaction."Alright, do you see that gas station at the end of the road?" Jake asked, as I squinted my eyes nodding my head. "On the count of three then. One...two_"

"_Three!" I yelled stepping on the gas pedal and speeding away from Jacob. I laughed as I looked back seeing the shocked expression on his face. I was just about to win, but a squirrel darted into the middle of the street causing me to skid to an abrupt stop, slamming my foot down on the brake pedal. The sudden impact threw me off the bike and sent me tumbling onto the grass.

I groaned and lifted my head out of the dirt.

"Oh my God Bella, are you okay?You're not dead or anything; are you? Shit that leech is going to kill me!" Jake sat me upright and examined my head making sure it wasn't bleeding. He then scooped me up into his arms, ignoring my protests, as he put me in the car.

"Jacob, there is nothing wrong with me! I'm not hurt or in any pain at all. I landed on the grass, not the sharp edge of a rock." I mumbled angrily as Jake started driving the car towards the hospital.

"Bella, you could be internally bleeding for all we know, or you might have fractured your skull or something, I don't want to take any chances." I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, you have been watching way too many episodes of _Grey's Anatomy_; calm down."

Jacob mumbled something under his breath and continued to ignore me. I slowly fell asleep, but was awaken by Jake shaking my shoulder. "Come on we're at the hospital." Jake stated getting out the car and opening the door for me.

"Jake, why the hell did you bring me to the Forks hospital?" I screeched. "Carlisle a.k.a Edward's _father_ works here!" I explained slowly hoping that he would understand the significance of his blunder.

"So what? Are you afraid of getting into trouble?" He asked with an annoying little smirk on his face. "No." I stated defensively, before walking through the entrance of the hospital. I sat down in the small waiting room and started tapping my foot nervously, praying that Carlisle decided to go hunting with Edward today.

"Bella what are you doing here?"

I cursed numerous profanities in my head, while asking God why he didn't answer my prayers. I stood up and smiled slightly. "H-hey Carlisle, I was um I came here because I wanted to know if Edward was back from hunting yet." I said quickly, looking down at the floor unable to meet his gaze.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. I nodded my head and in came Jacob, ruining everything. "The real reason Bella came here was because when we was ridding our motorcycles she fell." Jacob said smiling down at me.

I glared daggers at Jacob before Carlisle took me by the arm, leading me into his office, leaving Jacob in the waiting room. Carlisle handed me a hospital gown and pointed to the bathroom. "Put that on. I'm going to take an X-ray and then do an M.R.I. Are you in any pain at all Bella?"

I sighed, annoyed, and looked around the room, bored. "No Carlisle. I am not in any pain what so ever. I'm not some fragile rag doll you know? I _can _take care of myself." I answered back angrily.

"Obviously you aren't capable of doing so, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Bella, what were you thinking? You can barely walk across a flat surface without injuring yourself. What makes you think that you could ride a motorcycle and_"

"I've done it before." I answered nonchalantly picking up the nightgown and going into the bathroom. "This is all just a waste of time just so you know." I mumbled to myself not caring that he heard.

I striped down to my underwear and threw on the hideous thing on, felling morbidly embarrassed that Carlisle was here instead of my normal Doctor, who just so happened to be a girl.

My soon to be father-in-law said nothing as he led me to the X-ray machine. I stood there completely bored out of my mind as he continued to run his tests.

When he was finished, I slipped back on my clothes and waited in his office, spinning around in his chair as he looked over the results.

"Well you managed to not sprain or break anything. I don't know how many children come in here with serious injures due to motorcycle accidents. What were you thinking Isabella? You're father's a policemen, do you think that he would approve of what you were doing?"

"Urgh…can you please stop talking about this? Nothing happened." I exclaimed looking away from him with further annoyance. "I'm already going to hear the same exact speech from Edward, I don't need it from you too Carlisle."

"Bella you put yourself in danger today that's not something to take lightly." Carlisle replied coldly "Just so you know you'll be spending the rest of the day here in the hospital with me. It seems as if I will have to babysit you now that Edward is gone."

"I'm not a _child _Carlisle! I am sick and tired of everyone treating me like one! And I certainly don't need to be babysat!" I screamed, watching as Carlisle looked over at me, surprised by my outburst.

"Then why don't you behave like an adult and stop throwing this childish temper tantrum?" He suggested calmly.

"I am not throwing a temper tantrum!" I yelled angrily. Carlisle sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes before returning to his paperwork.

"Bella, I don't want to discuss this any further. Whether you think so or not, what you did today was dangerous. Just because Edward refuses to punish you for your persistent recklessness doesn't mean that I won't. Please don't test me any further."

I stared at Carlisle in shock, before I busted out laughing unable to control myself. "You're joking right?" I asked trying to wipe the smile off of my face, but before I could even blink I was lying face down on Carlisle's lap. "Carlisle what are you_!" I was cut off by the stinging blow to my backside. Even though I was fully clothed it did nothing to shield the pain.

"Isabella, you have been asking for this for a very long time, after all of the dangerous stunts that you have pulled I'm surprised that this hasn't happened sooner." Carlisle stated as he continued to rain down smacks onto my backside.

"C-Carlisle please stop!" I screeched trying desperately to get off of his lap. He ignored my plea and continued on.

"You are careless with your life Bella. I now know why Edward is so protective of you, most people try to stay away from danger, but you seem to embrace it. Riding motorcycles are dangerous! I'm glad that you weren't hurt today, but that's no excuse for your behavior."

The pain was beginning to increase rapidly, I stopped my struggling and balled my eyes out, unable to hold back the tears.

"And lying to me when I asked you why you were here is unacceptable. If Jacob hadn't been there I have no doubt that you wouldn't have told me the truth. You should thank Jacob for this long overdue punishment." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

If I wasn't in tears or immense pain from the spanking I would have laughed. Thanking Jacob would be the last thing that I would do. I was already planning on what I was going to do to him, tomorrow I was going to take a baseball bat and destroy his car. That would be the proper way to thank him.

"Bella, I want you to understand that the only reason that I'm giving you this spanking is because I care about you. I don't want to see you doing anything dangerous like that again. Do you understand me?" He asked in a serious voice. I nodded my head as he lifted me up, embracing me in a hug. He consoled me and held me until I calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry." I murmured quietly. "I know that you are Bella." Carlisle said with a smile and kissed me on the forehead. "Now I want you to come with me. I'm going to perform a cardio surgery soon and I want you to watch. Of course if you don't want to I can drive you home, but I figured that it'd be something, safe, for you to do until Edward comes back."

"Of course I want to." I said eagerly. Spending time with Carlisle was something I rarely did. Carlisle took his hand in mine and we walked out of the room. I smiled, enjoying our rare father-daughter moment.

**ANND THATS THE ENDING I HOPE U LIKED IT AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LOOONG TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE, I BLAME THE PERSON THAT INVENTED SCHOOL LOL. PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, OH YEAH IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING WHAT GREY'S ANATOMY IS, IT'S AN AWESOMELY AWESOME T.V SHOW ABOUT DOCTORS. JUST SO HAPPENS THAT ESME WAS IN IT FROM THE TWILIGHT MOVIES I WAS SO EXCITED AND WAS WAITING 4 CARLISLE TO SHOW UP... BUT HE DIDN'T LOL ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN IT GO WATCH IT NOW! LOL PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIIEEEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOO THIS IS A BELLA AND EDWARD CHAPTER SOMEONE REQUESTED THAT I DO THIS AND SO I FIGURED I'D TRY IT OUT. I ALSO HAVE SUM NOT SUCH GOOD NEWS... OKAY SO I THINK THIS STORY SUCKS AND I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YA'LL STICK AROUND TO READ THIS LOL I'M STILL GUNNA CONTINUE WRITING TWILIGHT SPANKING FICS AND I'LL BE ADDING MORE TO MY ONE SHOTS AND I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT THE WHOLE MOVIE THING IS GETTING KINDA TIERING, SO I GUESS THIS IS AN EPILOGE OR WHATEVER LOL THANKS SO SO SOO MUCH FOR READING THIS GUYS!**

Edward's POV

"Bella, you mean everything to me, everything." I replayed the conversation that we had had earlier in my head. Carlisle had just chastised me for my reckless behavior with going to the Volturi.

I was laying on my stomach, nursing my sore and aching backside. Esme had given me an ice pack a few minutes ago, but it did little to extinguish the pain. I was now flipping through my old textbooks, trying to familiarize myself with the material for my return to Forks High in a week, but was interrupted by Jasper's and Alice's fight.

Jasper was furious at Alice for putting herself in danger by going to the Volturi and for lying to him. I didn't have to read his mind to know what he was planning on doing to her. So, I decided to leave and give them privacy, I smiled at Esme as I walked down the stairs.

I quickly made my way over to Bella's house, and swiftly, but silently went into her room, by way of the window. I gazed over at Bella and saw that she was sleeping; I couldn't blame her what with all that had happened the last few days she probably hadn't slept very much at all. I refused to sit down on her bed, not wanting to accidentally awaken her, and also for the comfort of my backside.

I walked around her room, taking in all of the differences in the space. All of her pictures were gone, along with every kind of decoration that used to adorn her room. What used to be a bright and cheery place was now filled with a dark and dreary gloom. It was a heart wrenching fact that I came to realize that I was the one who had done this to her. I knew that my leaving was probably worse for her, than it was for me.

Although I had to admit that I had it easier, Bella had to try and maintain a normal life for her father's sake, while I just distanced myself from my family, wallowing in my own self pity.

I sat down at her desk and flipped open her laptop. I figured that Bella had been behind on her schoolwork, there was an essay on the book_ Othello_ that was due tomorrow and I figured that I might as well do something productive as Bella slept.

As I was almost halfway done with the essay I noticed that Bella's email was up. I let my curiosity get to the better of me and clicked on the icon, opening her address. I was shocked to see that all of her sent e-mails had been addressed to Alice. What was more, I had specifically forbid my sister from having any ties with Bella after we had moved. I was angry with myself for making that decision. Alice was Bella's best friend and it was wrong for me to discourage their friendship just because I had left her.

I opened one of the many emails and read it.

_"Alice. You've disappeared. Like everything else. Now who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left, and he left, you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest. But In a way, I'm glad. The pain is the only reminder that he was real. That you all were."_

I stared at the computer screen, shocked. Had I really put my Bella through that much suffering?

Unable to control myself I clicked on the following message.

_"Alice. I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now, but I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, than that's what I'll find."_

I re-read it over and over again. What did she mean by a rush of danger? And who was it that she saw? I resisted the urge to wake Bella up and demand to know what she was talking about. I figured that I would have to talk to her about it in the morning.

Bella's POV

I woke up groggily. My neck was stiff, my legs had completely fallen asleep and on top of that my hair looked like a birds nest; not the glamorous sight you would want to wake up to, but Edward got up and strode over to me, and leaned down to kiss me full on the lips.

"Good morning." He whispered in my ear, as I tried to hide my blush. So, what had happened yesterday _had_ been real? Edward really did came back for me, he still loved me.

"Morning." I replied, stifling a yawn. Edward smirked, "still tired?" He asked a hint of amusement is his voice.

"No, or at least I shouldn't be. What time is it?" I glanced over at my alarm clock, and seeing that it was 10 in the morning! I sprinted out of my bed, glancing furiously at Edward.

"Why didn't you wake me at six? Now I'm late for school!" I yelled frantically, while opening my closet and yanking out random clothes; not caring what they were. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a hug.

"Your father decided to let you skip school today." He replied toying with a piece of my hair as I stared off into space absent mindedly. _That was nice of Charlie._

"Now I'm going to go and fix you breakfast; alright? And don't think that I'm going to take 'no' for an answer." Edward said before leaving the room, cutting off any chance that I had to object.

I sighed, already getting tired with Edward making a fuss over little things, but I welcomed it all the same. After my shower I threw on a t-shirt and jeans, while hurrying down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The smell was what made me cut my shower short, the last thing I had eaten was disgusting airplane food and I was starving.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, I peeked over at Edward who was concentrating extremely hard on the frying pan before him; in the other hand he held a cookbook. I stifled a laugh seeing that his face was smeared with flour.

"You know Edward, cooking pancakes isn't exactly rocket science. You pour the batter and flip."

He turned to face me, a smile on his lips. "Well, considering that the last time I ate food was over a hundred years ago, and since cooking was considered to be a woman's job, you are the first person I have ever made food for. And I would like for it to not taste revolting. So I have to have the utmost concentration."

I laughed while kissing Edward on the cheek and sitting down on the living room couch. After a few moments of channel surfing on the TV, I gave up, not wanting to watch the news or any morning talk shows. "How's it coming?" I asked nervously as I made my way over to the kitchen. "You know it'd be much easier if I did it. I cook for Charlie all of the time."

"Bella, please just let me do this, I'm almost done anyway." He said softy as he turned one of the pancakes over to the other side ever so slowly.

I sighed giving up, figuring that I would reach to be one-hundred before he finally finished. "There, I'm done!" He replied gleefully, setting the plate on the table.

I grabbed a bottle of syrup and drowned the pancakes in it before stabbing a huge portion and stuffing it into my mouth.

Edward stared at me shocked. "Is there something wrong with them?" he asked pointing at my breakfast. I shook my head while continuing to devour my food.

"Then why did you dump all of that brown stuff on it?" He asked, sounding a little hurt.

I rolled my eyes and cleared my mouth to speak. "It's called maple syrup Edward, it adds to the pancake eating experience. Now I realize that it probably looks and smells revolting to you, but to put it in words that you would understand, this is my Mountain Lion." I explained with a smile on my face, wondering how Edward had managed to become such a great cook.

Edward laughed at my analogy as he got up and went over to the refrigerator, pulling out a carton of orange juice. After pouring it into a glass, he handed it to me and I chugged it quickly.

Edward sat down, observing me eat as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Bella I have to ask you something. Now I know that it was wrong of me to do this, but my curiosity got to the better of me." Edward explained as I looked up at him confused.

He continued on. "I read one of you emails that you sent to Alice. What did you mean by 'a rush of danger' would help you find someone? I know that it's probably none of my business but_"

"Your right it is none of you business! I sent that to your sister not to you Edward! You had no right to invade my privacy like that!" I screeched, getting up to throw the dish into the sink.

I angrily stalked out of the kitchen and into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." Edward asked looking at me as I remembered I used to refer to his expression as 'dazzling me'.

"That depends on what you read." I mumbled, although I knew exactly what message he was talking about. So, I sighed resolutely, and began to tell him what had happened. I that knew this day would have to come eventually.

"I found out that when I was doing something…dangerous or stupid I could remember _you_ more clearly. I could remember how your voice sounded when you where angry. I could see you as if you where standing right next to me, getting ready to protect me." I said, keeping my gaze fixed on the floor.

"Tell me what you did to...make you see me." Edward said slowly, not taking his gaze off of me, as I looked away nervously; wary of what his reaction would be.

"Well nothing really." I answered trying to doge the subject. "Can you please just forget about it, Edward? It's not such a big deal." I told him while grabbing the remote and turning the TV back on.

"Yes Bella, it is. Risking your life to see a hallucination is a very 'big deal'."

I rolled my eyes at his response, already beginning to get annoyed with his protective behavior. "Oh please Edward, I wasn't risking my life. All I did was ride around on a motorcycle a couple of times and jump off a cliff for _fun_―not because I was suicidal."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get a handle on himself. "_You could have fooled me._" He murmured as I turned to glare at him. I crossed my arms and stared at the TV, making a vow to myself that I wouldn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

"Before I left, what was it that I made you promise me?" He asked.

Minutes went by before I finally said something."Not to do anything reckless." I murmured.

"Right and so do you consider driving around on motorcycles and jumping off of cliff's to be a _safe_ thing to do? Did you realize that you could have gotten yourself killed?" Edward asked sharply.

"Well, I did it to see you." I repeated again. "Just forget about it alright! I don't understand why you're so concerned about this in the first place!" I yelled, hoping that this would be the end of our discussion.

Turns out it wasn't. I suddenly found myself staring face down at the floor over Edward's lap. "Edward what the hell are you doing? Let me up!" I screeched, kicking my legs trying to release myself from his grasp.

I had been in this position before, and I hated every minute of it. When I had gone to go see James, after my leg had healed, Edward had spanked me to _"make sure that I would never do something that dangerous again. _That was why I was planning on keeping my trips to La Push a secret, to prevent the very same thing that was about to happen.

A sharp swat came down onto my backside, and I jumped; yelping out in pain.

"The reason why I am 'so concerned' Isabella, is because of your safety! You made a promise to me and I expected that you would have kept it." I gritted my teeth, trying not to start crying as Edward continued to rein down smack after smack.

"Jumping off of cliffs and riding motorcycles are what I would constitute at dangerous activities. Why do you not seem to grasp that?" Edward asked, at which point he accented each word with a sharp slap.

The pain was beginning to become unbearable. I couldn't keep myself from crying any longer. I started sobbing uncontrollably; clinging onto the sofa for support.

"I can't live without you Bella. And I will not tolerate you putting yourself in danger. If this is what I have to do to keep you from getting into harm's way, then I won't hesitate to do so." Edward lifted me up into his arms. "I love you Bella, and I can't stand the thought of losing you." He said kissing me on the lips and wiping away my tears.

"I'm S-sorry Edward, I promise not to do anything dangerous again, but only if you promise me something." I managed to say in-between sobs, as I clung onto him in a tight hug."P-please don't leave me again. I-I wouldn't know what to do if_" I broke off, fresh streams of tears starting to spill down my cheeks. Edward held me closer to his chest, kissing me passionately on the lips.

"I never will." He stated, while looking down at me lovingly. I snuggled closer to him, not wanting this moment to end.

**AND SO THIS IS THE ENDING, IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS TO THIS STORY THEN I'LL CONTINUE BUT NOW I JUST WANT TO GET BACK TO WRITING STORYS W/ LIL CHAPTERS AND I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE MY ONE-SHOTS. IF ANYONE HAS ANY PARTICULAR ONE THAT YOU'D LIKE ME TO CON. THEN PLZ TELL ME. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH 2 ME!**


End file.
